A Hunter in a World of Ninjas
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Reboot of "An Arc Jinchuriki". Upon seeing the future of the world that their Child of Prophecy saves, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami hatch a plan to prevent this future. They select a certain blonde knight to help steer the future in the right direction, and prevent a certain soul parasite named Ozpin from destroying all worlds with his convoluted schemes to defeat the darkness.


_***I don't own RWBY or Naruto! I do own this idea, though.***_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

In the heavens of the afterlife, a place connecting to all universes and yet at the same time divided into many branches, several deities have convened to discuss a very important topic. The Child of Prophecy and how his future has gone to all hell.

Naruto Uzumaki and his best friend/rival/brother, Sasuke Uchiha, succeed in bringing about peace to the Ninja World and stop Kaguya Otsutsuki and the Ten-Tails from putting the world into an eternal Genjutsu, but things don't exactly go as they should for the two afterwards. Naruto succeeds in becoming Hokage, succeeding his predecessor and former sensei, Kakashi Hatake, but that's where the problems begin. Naruto becomes what is quite possibly the busiest Hokage of them all. So busy, in fact, that he starts neglecting his own family. And when he does manage to get home on time, his son takes the full brunt of the neglect while his mother and sister are simply showered with love and affection. The only times he actually spends with his son are usually when he's scolding him for something.

And then the Ninja World is all but destroyed because of the remnants of the Otsutsuki clan living on the moon taking over host bodies and consuming the souls of their chosen victims. Honestly, it's a cycle that the gods are sick of constantly seeing happen. Especially their Child of Prophecy going from a kind and heroic young man who always keeps his promises, to a semi-neglectful father who hits his own son for pulling pranks to get his attention.

And now, the Council of Gods has assembled to discuss a way to prevent these catastrophic events.

"This cannot keep happening!" exclaimed Yami, the Goddess of the Underworld.

"Indeed, but there is nothing we can do to stop the sealing. As unfortunate as it is, Kurama must be sealed into Naruto upon the night of his birth. That is how events must play out." said the Shinigami, God of the Dead and the very being who guides souls to their designated afterlives.

Be it escorting them to heaven, dragging them down to hell, or consuming the souls of two or more people and having them be locked in eternal combat forever within his belly.

"Not to mention how the souls of Madara, Orochimaru, Hidan, and Kakuzu keep eluding me. One of them because of the raw power he has because of that blasted Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and three because they are using bastardized versions of immortality." Shinigami growled as he clenched his fists.

Oh how he longs for the day when those souls are brought before him for judgement. He'll gladly drag all three of them down to the darkest pits of the Underworld where his sister, Yami, will have lots of fun tormenting them for eternity.

Kami, the Goddess of Life & Light, raised a hand to silence her siblings. The two stopped their bickering for just a moment and noticed that their sister has that look in her eyes again. Both began to sweat nervously as they remembered what happened last time she had that look. She caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs by dropping a meteor the size of Mount Everest onto the planet.

"Big sis… I know that glint in your eyes, and I don't like it. What are you up to?" Yami asked.

"I believe I may have found the solution to our problem." Kami said. "And it involves a certain adorkable blonde knight in Dimension RX-72-D. The indiginous life there call it the Realm of Remnant."

"Realm of Remnant? That sounds familiar, I know I've heard of that place before…" said Shinigami as he looked to his sisters. "Awhile back, I wiped out a pair of false deities calling themselves the Brothers of Light and Darkness. In the process, I wiped out the first generation of humanity, mainly magic users, but I graciously spared their world and left a number of them in a safe and secluded area so that they could repopulate as time went on. That was Remnant, wasn't it?"

"However, it would seem that one of the humans of this realm, Ozma, he's the one who struck a deal with the false deity of light, is currently plotting something that will bring about the total destruction of all worlds." Kami said.

"Yes, I remember this deal he struck with that faker." Yami said with a scowl. "In exchange for safeguarding a quartet of relics, he is granted a form of immortality. Each time he dies or is killed, be it by battle, disease, or other such methods, his soul will transfer to a new body and assimilate the soul that already inhabits his new vessel of the physical plane. The only drawback being that he loses a bit of his strength with each new reincarnation."

Yami scoffed and blew some of her hair out of her face as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Wretched little parasite!" she snarled.

Shinigami was also steaming over the fact that there are six total souls who refuse to cross over to the other side as nature intended for all living organisms. Six souls out of his reach at the moment.

"So you were telling us about a certain knight in this dimension who can help us with this little problem of ours?" Shinigami asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"Yes, as I've said, he is a knight in training. Jaune Arc is his given name. And he appears to currently be on a mission with the team he is meant to lead, even though they never truly listen to him or follow his orders." Kami explained.

As her siblings floated over, Shinigami moved his mask to the side to reveal a masculine face with some scarring on his chin and a single sulfuric yellow eye with black sclera.

"Interesting. Can you show us what he looks like?"

With a wave of her hand, Kami granted her brother's request and materialized a large viewing mirror so he and Yami can see the blonde that she speaks of. A seventeen year old boy with messy blonde hair, white skin, ocean blue eyes, and a borderline scraggly physical build. Though it appears that the mission his team was on is complete, and he's currently lying on his bed in his casual clothes. A pair of blue jeans, sneakers with the words 'left' and 'right' written on the soles, and a black hoodie with a rabbit logo on the front. The mascot of some cereal brand called Pumpkin Pete. Before Jaune's teammate and partner, Pyrrha Nikos, was put on the front of every box as a promotional stunt.

"So that's Jaune. After his latest battle, I take it?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes. That's correct." Kami replied.

Yami took a moment to carefully examine the boy. She can see that he has much potential to become a great warrior, but it looks as though not even the surface of that potential has truly been touched yet. Almost like he's never received any kind of formal training at all. And that's incredibly dangerous in this world if one wishes to be a hunter or a huntress.

"Aren't all members of the Arc family, male or female, supposed to receive combat training? If for no other reason than so they can defend themselves in the chance of a Grimm attack?" Yami asked.

"In his early years, even though Jaune looked up to his grandfather and wanted to become a hero like him, his parents thought that he had no skill in combat whatsoever due to their rather archaic and just plain incorrect training methods. As such, they taught him everything except for combat. From cooking to cleaning, and gardening to styling hair. All in the hopes that he would choose to lead a more peaceful life as something like a baker, a doctor, or a blacksmith. But Jaune didn't want such a future and ran away from home after skillfully forging the documentation needed in order to attend the huntsman academy known as Beacon." Kami explained.

"They truly don't see the diamond in the rough that they've got, do they." Shinigami quipped.

"Truly, they don't." Kami said.

With a wave of her hand, the viewing mirror evaporated as Shinigami floated out towards the dimensional barrier.

"Jaune Arc… he may not be one of Indra or Asura's reincarnations, but he'll certainly be a force to be reckoned with in the future." Shinigami said before asking "Kami, dear sister, how long will it take to get to Beacon from here?"

"Approximately twenty two minutes and forty six seconds, brother." Kami replied.

"It's really THAT far away?!" Shinigami asked with big, blank anime eyes.

He quickly pulled himself together before contemplating this even more.

"So about the length of your average anime episode. Ahhh, I hate long flights…!" groaned Shinigami before he sighed and straightened out his posture. "But what choice is there? I'll suck it up and go."

The specter of death started gathering the necessary weapons that they would need for their journey, even though mortals can't really hurt them. But hey, better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it, right?

"Yami, will you prepare the three of us a nice lunch for the road?" Shinigami asked.

"I'll get started on that right away." Yami said with a nod.

If there's one thing that the ruler of the underworld can say for certain, it's that her cooking skills are rivaled only by a fiery redhead Uzumaki known as Kushina. She's STILL trying to figure out how the beautiful yet temperamental redhead makes her teriyaki pork taste so damn good! And while she left to prepare their lunches, Shinigami glared in the general direction of Beacon. It's time Ozpin had a little wakeup call.

And they know just how to do this.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**This is my rebooted idea for my older story, An Arc Jinchuriki. It follows pretty much the same concept, but the chapters are being rewritten for better quality and a more well flowing storyline. Thank you all so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
